Stacy Morasco
Stacy Morasco is a fictional character from the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Crystal Hunt originated the role on February 6, 2009 and played the role until March 9, 2010. Farah Fath, who played Stacy's sister Gigi Morasco, portrayed Stacy for a series of flashbacks on October 11, December 22 and December 23, 2011. Hunt reprised the role during the series finale week on January 9, 2012. Casting Hunt's casting as Stacy was announced in December 2008, as "a bad girl with a connection to someone in Llanview." In 2005 the actress received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series and a Soap Opera Digest nomination for her portrayal of Lizzie Spaulding on Guiding Light. Of Hunt's February 2010 exit, One Life to Live Executive Producer Frank Valentini said, "It was time for Stacy to leave the canvas. Sometimes it's great when the audience hates a character. It keeps them involved and we certainly don't want to make them mad, but some people, you just don't like and yet they're in your world and they do tend to cause some excitement, so that's not a bad thing. It was storyline-dictated and it was time to help propel all of the other characters into major story." In the same article, Soap Opera Digest noted that the character of Stacy had "never clicked with viewers and critics." Storylines Stacy Morasco, younger sister to Gigi, is first seen on February 6, 2009 as a Las Vegas stripper named "Gigi." She begins spying on Gigi and Rex Balsom, later following them back to Llanview. Gigi is thrilled to see her, but devastated by the news that their parents had died in a car crash years before, and Stacy's own struggles since. Stacy makes fast friends with Gigi and Rex's son Shane, although Gigi is somewhat uncomfortable with Stacy's influence. Gigi also begins to suspect that her sister is trying to seduce Rex. After Shane is diagnosed with leukemia in March 2009, Stacy learns of a matching donor. Wanting Rex for herself, she pretends that she is the match and forces Gigi to break up with Rex in exchange for her blood. Shane receives the transplant and improves, but Gigi is afraid to reveal Stacy's blackmail in case Shane needs more of her stem cells. Eventually, Gigi tells the truth, but in the meantime Stacy and Rex have slept together. Rex and Gigi reunite as Stacy's blackmail is revealed. Rex spurns Stacy, but she discovers that she is pregnant. She miscarries but keeps the truth from Rex knowing that it is her only hold over him. Stacy calls her stripper best friend Kimberly Andrews to come to Llanview, who comes up with a plan to help get Stacy pregnant again to pass the baby off as Rex's. She drugs ex-boyfriend Schuyler Joplin but he refuses her. She becomes pregnant after seducing a drunken Oliver Fish. In November 2009 Schuyler finds out that Stacy lost her baby with Rex, and Kim tells Schuyler that he is the baby's father. Schuyler agrees to keep the truth from Rex so that he can have Gigi for himself. In January 2010 Rex's crazed biological father Mitch Laurence tries to kidnap Stacy to raise her baby as his heir. Kim and Stacy tells Schuyler to steal a drug called oxytocin so Stacy can give birth a month before her due date to pass the baby as Rex's. On February 2, 2010 Stacy is kidnapped by Mitch Laurence so he can raise her baby as his heir; when she reveals that the baby is not Rex's, Mitch abandons Stacy in a blizzard. Gigi finds her, takes her to a cabin, and on February 11, 2010 helps Stacy deliver a baby girl she names Sierra Rose. On February 16, 2010, Stacy falls through the ice of a frozen lake; despite Rex and Oliver's attempts to save her, she disappears beneath the ice and is presumed dead. Days later, Stacy's spirit appears to Kim several times to get Kim's assurance that she will do all she can to care for Sierra. On August 22, 2011, Kimberly, who is in Anchorage, Kentucky working as a stripper at The Spotted Pony strip club, is seen talking to a mysterious comatose woman at a hospital. Next to the mysterious woman's bed is a picture of Stacy and Kim together, and it is implied that Stacy is still alive. On September 20, 2011, Kim is heard saying "That was a close one, Stacy!". On October 10, 2011 it is revealed that Stacy has Gigi's face due to plastic surgery. Kim confesses to Cutter that she tried to stop Stacy's scheme against Gigi when she followed Stacy to Llanview, and found her in the basement of a rental house that was leaking carbon monoxide, along with Gigi's dead body. On October 14, 2011, Stacy wakes up from her coma and Cutter decides to use her as leverage to blackmail Rex for the Buchanan fortune. Stacy leaves the hospital and goes to Llanview. Stacy goes to Gigi's gravesite, confused about who she is and why she looks like her dead sister. Cutter explains everything to Stacy. On October 28, he convinces her to crash Natalie and Brody's costume themed engagement party so that when she sees Rex and Shane at the party, it can help her to get her memories back. Stacy tells Cutter that she wants out of their deal so that she can get plastic surgery to look like her old self again. On November 14 she decides to go to Brazil to get her old face back, and Cutter goes with her. Stacy and Cutter run into Alex Olanov at the doctor's, the mother of Cutter and Kim. Alex helps Stacy and Cutter get rid of Rex and Aubrey. Later Cutter finds out that Stacy is really Gigi and that Stacy is the one who died in the basement. On January 9, 2012 Stacy appears to Clint in Hell, convincing him he is going to Hell before he will be able to get Viki out of heaven and back to Earth. Stacy and Eddie Ford then go take Mitch Laurence to Hell and Stacy tells him that Jessica is not really his daughter. Gallery One Life To Live - March 9, 2009.jpg|Stacy Morasco (Crystal Hunt) opens her robe, and her black lace bra & panties and her pierced belly button shown - March 9, 2009 One Life To Live - March 9, 2009 - 2.jpg|March 9, 2009 - #2 One Life To Live - March 9, 2009 - 3.jpg|March 9, 2009 - #3 One Life To Live - March 10, 2009.jpg|March 10, 2009 One Life To Live - March 10, 2009 - 2.jpg|March 10, 2009 - #2 One Life To Live - March 10, 2009 - 3.jpg|March 10, 2009 - #3 One Life To Live - March 10, 2009 - 4.jpg|March 10, 2009 - #4 One Life To Live - March 11, 2009.jpg|March 11, 2009 One Life To Live - July 1, 2009.jpg|July 1, 2009 One Life To Live - July 20, 2009.jpg|July 20, 2009 One Life To Live - February 16, 2010.jpg|Stacy Morasco (Crystal Hunt) falls to her death - February 16, 2010 Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:2009 arrivals Category:2012 departures